


Dancing In the Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Song fic, awkwarness, bad dancing, bad singing, crash site bravo, cute songs, dancing in the moonlight, king harvest, pure fluff, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker isn't a renowned singer, and Wash isn't a renowned dancer. The two of them make it work though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back and deleted it, so I'm posting it again with some minor changes. But for the most part,it is like 98% the same. 
> 
> Someone on Tumblr said something along the lines of, "Imagine Tucker singing this song to Wash." So I took it, and I ran with it.

Everyone needed a pick-me-up every once in awhile, and for Wash, it was one of those nights. He was sitting on the roof of their camp base looking over the crash site, and took in the cool air of Chorus. The moons overhead shone brightly, and gave everything in the jungle a slight glow. Agent Washington sighed and leaned back. He sat in peaceful silence for awhile; all he wanted was a little time to himself and get out of the suffocating walls of Blue Base. He was a little ashamed to admit that he jumped slightly at the sound of Tucker’s voice interrupting the scene, “Hey, Wash. Nice night out.”

“Yeah. It is.”

Tucker sat down next to him, with his legs dangling off the roof’s edge. They didn’t speak for several minutes, and Tucker finally asked, “So what’s up?”

Wash snorted, “What’s up? Well, nothing new as of recently. We spend everyday all day together, in close quarters, stuck on an abandoned planet.”

“Aw-com’on Wash humor me here.” He flashed a grin and playfully elbowed him, “eh-eh?”

“Really?”  he asked incredulously. Any other time Wash might have found his interruption annoying, but Tucker’s presence put him in better spirits. Wash decided he could play along for once. Back in Project Freelancer, him and York used to speak in absurd accents acting out even more absurd narratives to cheer each other up when things got a little too serious for their liking. Wash smirked and scraped together the most overly dramatic, ludicrous British sounding accent he could muster, “My dearest Private, if I told you truly ‘what is up’ it would simply be too scandalous!”

The look Tucker gave Wash was a mix between pure disbelief, and pure amusement. The grin he wore was so wide Wash wondered if it was painful, and it gave new meaning to ‘stretched from ear to ear’. Tucker quickly caught on to Wash’s little game. “Well, my darling Washington, nothing is too scandalous for these ears of mine. I have heard things that would make ordinary men flush with embarrassment!”

“Oh, Is that so?”

“Indeed it is!”

They both chuckled, and Tucker realized he hadn’t seen Wash that laid back in a long time. The rare smile he was sporting looked a little different to Tucker that night, it was softer somehow. Actually, everything about Wash was different that night; he was silhouetted in silver light and everything from his mussed hair down to his socked feet looked softer, less beaten up and tired than it did during the day. Washington cocked a quizzical eyebrow to Tucker’s sudden staring. He felt his face heat up and cleared his throat, “So why are you really out here? You’re not the ‘sit outside to enjoy nature’ type of person.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know it seemed like a good idea. The base is suffocating sometimes.”

“Yeah, I feel that.”

There was a good natured silence between them, and Wash asked, “What do you think is going to happen to us here?”

Tucker would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been worried about the same thing, but he tried not to dwell on it. “Don’t know, but you just gotta hope we get rescued off this shitty piece of rock.

“Yeah.”

Tucker had heard that special dejected ‘yeah’ from Agent Washington many times before. He turned to Wash who was looking out over Red Base, and he then looked down at their flattened training area. The moon light bouncing off the dirt reminded him of a dance floor, and Tucker hadn’t seen one in more years than he’d cared to admit. Suddenly a genius idea dawned on him.

“Wash!”

“What?’”

“You know what you need?”

“No, please enlighten me, Private Tucker.”

“Well I’ll tell you-what you need is a pick-me-up!”

“Oh Yeah?”

“Yeah! Let’s dance!”

Agent Washington wasn’t able to follow Tucker’s reasoning from pick-me-up to dancing. There was no correlation, “Um, we don’t have music.” He lamely responded.

Tucker stood up, “We have all the music we need right here!” he patted his chest, “my voice is my instrument!”

Wash couldn't help the small smile that had widened across his face, until his grin rivaled Tucker’s. He struggled to not burst out laughing, and he shakily responded, “You’re a horrible singer, though!”

“Hey, come on! You don’t know that!

“Every time you sing in the shower it echoes through the camp site, and the entire jungle. I can assure you I know, so do the Reds.”

“Whatever man, the acoustics are shit here anyway.” He let out his hand to Wash, “Let’s dance.”

He sighed, “Tucker, I don’t dance.”

“What? Why?”

“I just don’t.”

“That’s bullshit, you know that, right? Why don’t you wanna dance?”

Wash’s response was so mumbled and quiet Tucker wasn’t even able to understand him; at first he thought it was a cough.

“I’m sorry what was that? I can’t hear you!” he loudly exclaimed. He looked up at Tucker with a slight frown, who was just looking back expectantly.

He braced himself for the reaction he knew he was going to get from Tucker, “I don’t dance because…I don’t know how.”

He waited for laughter, but it never came. He looked back up at him, “Dude, I’m great at dancing! I can teach you!”

“Right, just how you’re ‘great’ at singing?”

“No, for-real! I am. Literally no one here cares how well you dance. Come dance horribly with me, while I horribly sing.”

Wash gave him an unconvinced look, and Tucker still had his hand out, waiting. He wiggled his eyebrows, and Wash couldn’t say no.

Tucker pulled him up on his feet, “Alright, I’m pretty sure the roof won’t break, so we’re good up here.” he joked. Wash gave him a look of slight panic, and Tucker responded, “Relax dude, how you gonna dance if you gotta a stick up your ass?”

Washington decided to let that comment slide.

Wash felt awkward, and he waited for a direction, for anything from Tucker. He stood there uncomfortably while Tucker thought for a moment what song he was going to pick. He suddenly exclaimed, “Oh, I know which one we’ll do! It’s a really old Earth song-its super good!”

“Uh okay.”

Tucker closed the gap between them. He interlaced his fingers with one of Wash’s hands, and guided his other to his waist. Wash was able to feel his heart speed up, and he looked from his hand on Tucker’s waist to his face, and he flashed a mischievous grin. Without a second word Tucker abruptly started whistling the piano opening he knew so well. He took the first step backwards, and Wash took a step forwards.

           

“We get it almost every night

When that moon is big and bright”

           

Wash looked down at his feet and tried to remember something he heard once about dance steps being counted in eights, or was it fours? Tucker tried his best to guide Wash without stopping.

           

“It's a supernatural delight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight”

           

Tucker was grateful that Wash wasn’t wearing shoes every time he accidentally stepped on his bare feet. Every time, Wash would mumble “sorry” and Tucker would continue on singing,

 

“Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and bright

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight”

 

He took the opportunity to spin Wash around, and lower him into a dip. He felt Wash’s grip around him tighten, momentarily afraid that Tucker would drop him. He flashed Wash another grin, and held him in the dip as he began the next verse.  

 

“We like our fun and we never fight

You can't dance and stay uptight”

 

His face was inches from Wash’s and he had the screaming urge to lean in slightly more, but he couldn’t or it would interrupt the music, he would contain himself for the sake of the music-or so he told himself. He spun Wash back up to standing position.

 

 “It's a supernatural delight

was dancing in the moonlight”

 

And so they danced on the base roof in the moonlight. One struggling to keep his bad singing voice at a level that wouldn't wake everyone up, and the other tried not to step on toes, literally.

The further they got into the song, the more and more Wash enjoyed himself. Pretty soon he was smiling again. As Tucker approached the ending chorus verses, Wash had gained enough confidence to lead here and there. He didn’t look at his feet, or around to make sure they didn’t go off the ledge. Instead he just grinned at Tucker who had discovered it was a lot harder to sing when he was smiling himself.

Tucker began to sing the last verse of the song and he pulled Wash close,

 

“Dancing in the moonlight

 Everybody's feeling warm and bright”

           

He lowered his voice to an almost whisper, and took a risk by lightly pressing their foreheads together. Wash didn’t object or pull away, so he finished the last lines,

 

 “It's such a fine and natural sight

 Everybody's dancing in the moonlight”

 

They slowly came to a stop, and they stood like that with their foreheads pressed together. Eventually Tucker gathered enough courage to actually look him in the eyes.

“You’re not that bad of a singer.”

 “And you’re not that bad of a dancer.”

They both laughed. Tucker felt like they had just recreated the climax of every romantic comedy he had ever seen, but only a thousand times better. Both of them felt the weight of the silence that comes right before a first kiss, but no one made the first move. After a while, Wash lightly cupped Tucker’s face and gave him the softest kiss in the world on the cheek.

“Thank you” he smiled and let go of his hand. Without another word, Wash turned and walked towards the ladder that leaned against Blue Base. Tucker stood there a little dumbfounded for a moment, and watched Wash go. He then snapped back into motion. Right as Wash had began to reach down for the first rung Tucker grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

Wash gave him a confused look, to which Tucker only responded with, “You forgot something” and promptly mimicked his actions. He cupped his face, and he pressed his lips against Wash’s. Just like the kiss on the cheek, Tucker lightly, tentatively kissed him, and when Wash quickly kissed back, it became electric. They leaned into each other, and the only time they pulled away was when one or the both of them couldn’t stop grinning. Wash and Tucker ended up spending a good portion of the night on the base roof, swaying together in the cool air of Chorus’s night.


End file.
